


Her Princess

by orbitfishfire



Category: K-pop, LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbitfishfire/pseuds/orbitfishfire
Summary: A short oneshot where Son Hyejoo finds her one and only at her time of desperate need, but there’s something slightly off about Park Chaewon, Hyejoo’s princess.
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Her Princess

Hyejoo woke up on the ground, lying entirely still as her brain slowly began to process what was happening. The air around her was _so cold. Oh, so cold._ She shivered as she lay in the cold grass, her teeth chattering nonstop as her raven black hair fell over her numb face. She felt paralyzed. Her muscles were so tense, and though she knew she should have stood up and left, she didn't. She simply laid in her parents' front yard, trembling from the numbing cold that surrounded her body. It seemed as though even her heart was becoming colder and colder with every single agonizing second that passed by, each one seeming like a whole year. Every single second just seemed like a repeat. A repeat of the worst years. A repeat of 2014. A repeat of 2017. A repeat of 2019. Every single second seemed like nothing but a repeat of the worst. A few seconds passed by, all feeling like a slightly different version of every single awful day that was born. October 14. November 24. September 3. _All over again._

_I should just die here._

Hyejoo closed her eyes to fall back into her slumber, one last never-ending slumber, when she felt something touch her shoulder, or maybe _someone_. Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked around only to see nothing. The pressure on her shoulder was certainly very strange. It wasn't warm like a person's touch should be, but it wasn't cold either. It was almost lukewarm, but even that didn't describe it. It almost felt like there wasn't actually anyone there... it just seemed like someone was there, but they somehow weren't at the same time. It was as if the properties of space and time itself malfunctioned, and whoever was touching her was fading away.

Hyejoo turned around. Her whole body was numb yet it was aching in every single place, and she was so agonizingly cold but at the same time she felt like her skin was burning. _Burning alive._ It felt like her bones had been fused together as she slept, and the thought of even trying to move made her sick to her stomach. Her body was stiff, yet it somehow felt so brittle at the same time, and it hurt every second she laid there, on the ground, completely still. She wouldn't be even a bit surprised if she just began falling apart whenever she moved. Hyejoo was in incredible pain from only moving, and since the dirt that hid beneath the grass was so hard, several of her joints popped and cracked whenever she moved, especially in her back and neck. Her lips were stuck together when she tried to open her mouth, and the air was so cold and dry that it had chapped her lips to the point of bleeding. She turned and laid on her other side, and once the pain finally faded away, she looked in front of her. Hyejoo's throat went completely dry.

There was a woman. A young woman kneeling on the cold ground in front of her. Hyejoo squeezed her eyes shut, reopening them a moment later just to make sure she wasn't being delusional, but when she opened her eyes, the woman was still there with a soft smile on her face. She looked to be about Hyejoo's age, but she seemed so different at the same time. Her hand never left Hyejoo's shoulder, and she was staring into Hyejoo's black eyes with her own of a similar shade. It was so eerie that she was just staring, but something about her unbreaking gaze was comforting. Her chocolate brown eyes just seemed so welcoming, and the way the moonlight hit them made them shine in a mystical way, like the simple but beautiful pattern of an emperor butterfly's delicate wings. Since her eyes were decently large, you could see them much easier, even in the gentle moonlight. Locks of her wavy, golden hair fell gracefully over her face, while the rest was draped over the front of her small but strong shoulders. Her face had a unique shape, and though angular was kind of a strange word to use, it was a word that seemed to describe it near perfectly. Her head actually looked just a little bit big, but it wasn't unflattering. Her neck was a little on the short side, however it was placed atop her shoulders perfectly and complimented her overall appearance. Her soft, peach coloured lips formed a gentle smile, the shape of her mouth quite different from other peoples', but it was beautiful and added so much more personality to her. Her white teeth were showing a little bit, adding a strange element of 'delicateness' to her. Her soft, silky looking skin was very pale, and the light pink tones on her chubby cheeks and button nose made her look so innocent and kind.

The woman was wearing a long, flowy, beautiful white gown that draped perfectly over her body and outlined her figure in a flattering way, and the long sleeves highlighted her arms and wrists. Upon closer inspection, it looked as if the gown was made only of fine, smooth silk. It seemed like she was wearing black mary janes and lacy white socks, but it was kind of hard to tell considering the way she was kneeling on the ground. All Hyejoo was wearing were thick grey leggings, a plain, worn out tee shirt and a pair of black lace-up boots.

A wave of calm suddenly washed over Hyejoo as she felt her muscles slightly loosen, letting out a deep breath as the woman helped her sit up. "Hello," the woman spoke shyly, her voice calm and gentle, yet also quiet and timid. Hyejoo opened her mouth, un-sticking her lips.

"Uhm... h-hi," Hyejoo said back, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. The young woman smiled when Hyejoo stuttered. A moment of awkward silence passed as the two just looked at each other. "Who are you?" Hyejoo spat out, an expression of confusion coming to her face.

"Oh, uh- m-my name is, uh, Gowon," the girl said back, her eyes darting to the left for a split second. Hyejoo smiled at the name. This woman was so gentle and delicate, it seemed like she would break if you did as much as look at her the wrong way. She reminded Hyejoo somewhat of a butterfly, or a princess... or maybe even a bit of both.

"That's a beautiful name, Gowon... my name is Hyejoo, Son Hyejoo," she replied, a sweet gummy smile forming on the other girl's face when she heard the name. She suddenly made some sort of face, like a realization just hit her like a brick. Hyejoo could almost see the lightbulb turn on in Gowon's head.

"Can I call you Olivia?" Gowon asked nervously, the light blush on her cheeks growing darker as she lifted her hand and began twirling her golden hair with her finger.

"S-Sure," Hyejoo replied. It definitely wasn't her favourite nickname in the whole world, but Gowon just seemed so magical.

"Here, Olivia, get up," Gowon said softly as she held out her hand, helping Hyejoo stand up. There was definitely something off about this girl, but it was impossible to tell what it was. It wasn't her personality that was off, it was just... her. It was like something about her physical presence was weird. But it didn't matter to Hyejoo, someone actually seemed to care about her. She was a little suspicious though, after all, this girl was a complete stranger.

Gowon nervously took Hyejoo's hand in hers, looking at the ground as they walked. Silence enveloped the two, but it wasn't the same awkward silence from earlier. It was peaceful. The glowing fireflies danced around them as they walked down the street, and the sounds of crickets singing to each other and tree branches whispering as the softly howling wind passed through them filled Hyejoo's ears as the hazy, grey clouds covered the sky like a woolen blanket. The girls walked along a gravel path alongside a road, the tiny grains and pebbles shifting and crunching under their feet as they walked in sync. The grey clouds began to sprinkle small drops of rain, causing a fresh smell to fall over the area.

After a while of just walking nowhere, Gowon broke the peaceful silence. "Why were you on the ground?" she asked, looking over at Hyejoo with a curious expression. Hyejoo subconsciously squeezed Gowon's hand as the painful memories flooded back. Gowon noticed the pained expression that came over Hyejoo's face and rubbed her hand comfortingly.

"I don't think I should tell a stranger," the black-haired girl muttered nervously in fear of being rejected again.

"I won't tell anyone, I... I swear on my life..." Gowon replied, her voice breaking near the end of her sentence as she covered her heart with her hand.

"Okay... my parents kicked me out because, uhm..." Hyejoo started, incredibly scared to spill the rest of the story. Gowon looked at Hyejoo expectantly. Hyejoo sighed. "They kicked me out because I c-came out to them as bisexual," Hyejoo muttered, her hands trembling. Gowon stopped walking and looked at the ground.

_She hates me too..._

Hyejoo turned around and walked away, her eyes filling up with tears as she realized she had nowhere to go. All of a sudden, she felt Gowon run up behind her and hug her tightly, almost knocking her over. She stood still and stared at the ground as a tear left her eye. She slowly reached up and wrapped her fingers around Gowon's forearm, smiling softly as she felt Gowon kiss her on the cheek, the strange girl nuzzling her head into Hyejoo's dark hair. The raven-haired girl turned her head to the side and timidly kissed the side of Gowon's head, the two just standing there together as the once light rain began pouring down. Gowon looked Hyejoo in the eyes, tucking her hair behind her ear nervously as she inched closer and closer to Hyejoo's face. Hyejoo began to close her eyes and parted her lips slightly, Gowon slightly puckering her lips and closing her eyes halfway as Hyejoo slowly leaned in to eliminate the space between their faces.

Then, the lightning struck. A thin, blinding streak of lightning came down right next to Gowon, almost hitting her as she jumped back in fear and surprise. Hyejoo screamed and ran to the beautiful young woman. "A-Are you oka-"

Hyejoo almost choked. The lightning had burned a small hole in Gowon's chest, revealing what appeared to be a bullet hole buried deep into her chest. Hyejoo covered her mouth and looked up at Gowon with a face that showed nothing short of fear. Gowon looked down and widened her eyes, then looked back up at Hyejoo.

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't tell you..." Gowon backed away and covered her face with her hands as her voice broke. Hyejoo placed her hand on Gowon's shoulder and smiled reassuringly at her. Gowon inhaled deeply before finally talking again.

"Y-You're not going to believe me, but... I'm a ghost..." she said quietly. Hyejoo gasped a little.

"What? How?" so many things were going through Hyejoo's mind.

"Let's walk," Gowon took Hyejoo's hand in hers once again, intertwining their fingers as they walked together in the peaceful presence of the pouring rain. They walked in silence for a while, neither of them really knowing what to say. Gowon smiled as they approached an empty swimming pool that looked like it had been abandoned for years. Vines climbed up the diving boards, clumps of moss were spread around the inside walls and corners of the pool, and the ladder leading into the pool was rusted and looked like it would break and fall off any second. They both walked to the pool wall and sat on it, still holding hands as their legs dangled off the edge.

Hyejoo leaned on Gowon, and after a while of sitting there and watching the sky turn from dark purple to a husky morning grey, Gowon spoke up as she watched the stars fade.

"A few years ago, I was chased into an alleyway and shot by two men for being gay," Gowon started, her eyes becoming glossy with tears as she recalled every memory vividly as if it were yesterday. Hyejoo whined softly and buried her head into Gowon's shoulder, stray wisps of the latter's golden hair tickling Hyejoo's face.

"I'm sorry..." was all Hyejoo could even say.

"Don't worry about it, Olivia. There's nothing we can do about it now," Gowon forced a chuckle as she wrapped her arm around Hyejoo's still cold body, sending chills down her spine for some reason.

"I'm here for you now," Hyejoo reassured Gowon in a soft and comforting tone, turning to face her. Gowon looked at Hyejoo and smiled with her eyes half-open, holding her hand and leaning in once again.

Hyejoo smiled and closed her eyes, leaning closer and closer until their lips almost met. She squeezed Gowon's hand, feeling blissful and happy for the first time in years, but after a while, nothing happened. Hyejoo slowly reopened her eyes, and no one was there. She looked around and saw nothing. She didn't even see or hear her leave.

_It was like she never even existed._

Hyejoo stood up and climbed to the highest diving board, looking around, and no matter how hard she looked, there was no sign of Gowon. She held her head down and could swear she saw somebody at the bottom of the pool smiling and waving at her, but it was hard to tell since it was so high. Hyejoo thought about Gowon for a moment and walked backwards on the diving board to climb back down, standing there and thinking about how she could possibly ever see Gowon again. She smiled to herself almost devilishly as it occurred to her exactly how she would be able to see that princess again.

_Her princess._

Hyejoo looked at the woman at the bottom of the pool, who was still waving at her for some strange reason. Hyejoo's smile never left her face as she ran forward on the diving board at full speed.

_**I'm coming.** _


End file.
